


Alias: Psychopath

by H_C_Lima15



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jessica Jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_C_Lima15/pseuds/H_C_Lima15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, a poor bastard being hit by two thieves.<br/>The smell of blood, the despair, the fight.<br/>The strange British man, that two woman, the first order.<br/>In me: The resistance, the war, the defeat.<br/>The restaurant. The lingerie, the hotel.<br/>The nausea, the impotence.<br/>The beginning.<br/>People use to say that man born good, but the world corrupts him, but it’s almost impossible to me imagine Kilgrave going out New York playing super-hero. What he would gain by that anyway?<br/>Oh, I just remembered, apparently he nourishes some kind of obsessive destructive loving feeling for me, and accept the deal will means stand by him, and taught what them sadistic parents doesn’t, how to be good. I mean, if someone like him can learn it at this late date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias: Psychopath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello is my frist story here, I hope you'd like.

‘’No one is born hating another person, people must learn to hate, and if they can learn to hate, they can be taught to love’’  
During part of my life (perhaps the most innocent), I’ve believed on it, because following this principle the world could change. I clung to it, and fought for it, I wanted to be a hero. No I didn’t want an cola whit cover, no I didn’t want an iron armor, not even be capable of turns green and giant when I become angry (although Trish insist on the part of the cola), I just wanted walk through the city, look around and help anyone who need. I didn1t want a mask to cover my face, but at the same I wouldn’t put myself in the news to everyone know who I am, I would be just me, saving lives, making the difference.  
But, one year ago all this conviction was torn from me the same way you plucks a scab, my existence has been divided in two. Then there was the life before Kilgrave, the one who I like most, I lived whit my stepsister, had terrible jobs, and saved some people here and there. And there was the life after Kilgrave…. The worst life that anyone could imagine, full of regrets for thing that I am not guilt, trying to rebuild some kind of normality after what that animal made to me.  
Think on all of it is hard, but here inside the cab back ‘’Home’’ I'm obligated to consider its proposal. Whit the power of that man the world could become a less disgusting place, but it will means sell my soul to the devil. People use to say that man born good, but the world corrupts him, but it’s almost impossible to me imagine Kilgrave going out New York playing super-hero. What he would gain by that anyway?  
Oh, I just remembered, apparently he nourishes some kind of obsessive destructive loving feeling for me, and accept the deal will means stand by him, and taught what them sadistic parents doesn’t, how to be good. I mean, if someone like him can learn it at this late date.  
All of it sounds extremely selfish in my brain, is my neck against a better planet, I think any idiot would know which way the balance tilts. Maybe an different person could choose faster an clever, maybe a different person wouldn't be that full of herself and would accepted the proposal without think twice, after all, what is a life against a world whit seven billion of them? A different person might do these things and put the good of others above their own. However, that mad don’t ‘’love’’ a different person, for some reason the man with the potential to be the world's jailer picked me as his favorite prisoner. Luck of mine, isn’t it?  
My head hurt whit that much of information, because I wasn’t only thinking about the pros and cons as my decision, but also about all the ‘’life after Kilgrave’’.  
That night, a poor bastard being hit by two thieves.  
The smell of blood, the despair, the fight.  
The strange British man, that two woman, the first order.  
In me: The resistance, the war, the defeat.  
The restaurant. The lingerie, the hotel.  
The nausea, the impotence.  
The beginning.  
All those things weighed like stones on my mind, because just a few hours ago I’ve granted a second chance to an sociopath, why can’t I do the same for other one? Perhaps because is impossible to forget how is want to die every single day, how is be completely powerless against that scoundrel. But, he wants change, not only himself, he said that he wants to change the all world, in fact, it wouldn’t be a problem to someone like him.  
Of course, I don’t trust him in any sense of the word, actually big part of my conscience thinks that kick him until break all the bones of his body would be an efficient solution, however, kill him won’t give me any benefice (beyond any selfish personal satisfaction). Contrariwise, Kilgrave’s death could generate many problems for me; between them, the most alarming would be Hope staying in jail for the rest of her life for something she is not guilt. Unfortunately, which would give us more pleasure is not always the solution.  
So, what would I do? What will I do? Whit the cab getting so close what will I do? An alternative is jump out of it, go to Europe, Asia, or Africa and never come back. But Kilgrave will hunt me until the end of the world, he would hunt me, letting a blood trail wherever he go, still, the son of a bitch is British, and I am not giving him the territorial advantage. In addition, I can’t run away, not now, not whit so mane unfinished business on this goddamn city.  
The yellow car turned the corner and stopped in front the house. I have seconds to decide. Payed the man and he left screeching his vehicle. Walked to the door, and feel the blood freeze into my veins when the employees opened it, they looked extremely relieved seeing me. Oh, of course, probably he made something terrible to Alva and Lorenzo, again. Only consider give another chance to someone like him make me sick.  
I passed through the door, and saw Kilgrave down the stairs, my second become thousandths, and even they were took away from me like smoke in the wind. He descended the last step whit a smile on his face, what for a second makes him looks like an normal man, in an normal house, whit an ordinary life, an terrible taste for colors, but even that way, normal, an unsuspecting would easily fell on his chin, but I am not an unsuspecting.  
-You came back. Why did you came back?  
-Because you will kill them if I didn’t. – I said pointing to the employees.  
-Details. So, did you think about it? – He said whit a little bit too much of hope on his voice, while my mind shared in two fought for an answer.  
Yes or No?  
Echoed in my head, whit one I had my freedom, but it will cost the world with what my parents dreamed, a one where brother deserves to live in, a one where Trish deserves to live in.  
Yes or no?  
Asked me again. Whit the other will be almost a covenant whit the devil, my life won’t me mine, at last not completely mine, I would have to share her whit the person that I most hate. If there is something like an ‘’moral balance’’ inside me she is broken, cause everything I can think is that both of the situations will be good and terrible at same.  
-So Jessica? What will that be? – Asked the man dressed in purple, less knowing my mental confusion.  
Yes or no?


End file.
